


Unconditionally

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gift, Introspettivo, Kolvina, Love, Mikaelson - Freeform, Rose - Freeform, Sentimentale, Witches, romantic, surprise, vampire
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: [Kol/Davina]“Si dice che ci vogliono anni per conoscere una persona, e pochi minuti per odiarla e infinito tempo per amarla, ma loro hanno fatto tutto il contrario. Kol e Davina si sono innamorati subito, approfondendo la conoscenza in poco tempo e non si sono odiati mai, neanche quando l’uno è stato la rovina dell’altro. Due metà che insieme combaciano perfettamente.”Raccolta di drabble, flashfic e one shot che cercano di esprimere quanto li amo, raccontando piccoli momenti di quotidianità, di amore, promesse, delusioni…. Piccoli attimi che sanno di loro.





	1. You are my everything

 

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Cos’era davvero l’anima gemella?  
Kol continuava a chiederselo, ma solo quando i suoi occhi si posarono su una dolce ragazza mora per la prima volta, capì ciò che Rebekah si ostinava a ribattere per secoli.  
Sua sorella aveva trovato l’amore, lottato per averlo e non perderlo, ma nulla era andato come voleva, ritrovandosi nuovamente da sola.  
 I due condividevano la stessa strada, eppure adesso, da quando Davina era entrata nella sua vita, gli era difficile credere che la direzione giusta fosse quella della solitudine.  
Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma… doveva ringraziare Rebekah per averle fatto capire quanto l’amore era importante.  
Non riusciva a crederci.  
Davina era sempre stata forte, sapeva cosa voleva e come ottenerlo, ma eppure la sua vita era cambiata e ora… si sentiva parte di una famiglia, anche se non era la classica famiglia cui aspirare.  
Non era il primo vampiro che conosceva, ma l’unico per cui avrebbe sacrificato la vita.  
   
“ _La mia anima gemella… sei tu” affermò, mentalmente quando una sera l’ accompagnò davanti alla porta, le diede il bacio della buon notte e se ne andò._  
   
Non lo aveva mai fatto, ma per lei voleva essere migliore.  
Kol Mikaelson si era innamorato. E, stavolta per davvero.  
La strega non odiava i vampiri, aveva Marcel che era un po’ come suo fratello maggiore, ma detestava essere manipolata, trattata come una bambina e sottovalutata.  
Marcel per quanto le stava vicino non riusciva a capirla nel profondo, vedeva ciò che vedevano gli altri, ma Kol, lui aveva visto la profondità di quella donna e si era perso in essa.  
Le loro strade s’incontrarono perché era destino, ma ci credevano davvero?  
   
_“Forse non te lo dirò mai, ma… Grazie” disse a se stessa, poi aggiunse “ Sì, grazie Kol per non vedere solo la strega, o la ragazza del raccolto o ... Grazie per vedere me” concluse, socchiuse gli occhi, alzò i piedi e gli posò un bacio delicato sulle labbra._  
   
Quel ricordo provocò un brivido lungo la schiena della giovane, mentre dall’altra parte Kol pensava di aver vagato per secoli con un vuoto che solo Davina era riuscita a colmare. Lei, la ragazza sopravvissuta al raccolto, aveva grandi aspettative per se, ma quando lo incontrò per la prima volta con un viso e un aspetto diverso capì che nulla sarebbe stato più come prima.  
Nacquero incomprensioni, lottò per rimanere al suo fianco e vendette l’anima se solo questo sarebbe bastato, ma forse la loro storia non era stata ancora scritta.  
Hanno dovuto affrontare più di quanto era umanamente possibile, ma questo non li ha mai fermati.  
Kol rimase a guardarla da lontano -dopo essere morto-  e rifletté, capì che sarebbe dovuto essere sincero con lei e, Davina riconobbe che la sua vita non aveva più senso, ma uno scopo per cui avrebbe persistito finché non sarebbe stato raggiunto.  
Poteva anche essere solo una ragazzina, ma l’amore che provava per il vampiro era forte, così come tutte le battaglie che avevano superato, fu quella consapevolezza che le diede la forza di combattere e provare a riportarlo in vita.  
Doveva farlo.  
Nessuno dei due poteva vivere senza l’altro.  
 «Sono qui» disse lui mettendosi di fronte a lei, mentre silenziosamente lasciava scorrere il suo sguardo sul suo corpo perfetto.  
Riconobbe quel look. Oh, sì!  
Erano le cose che avevano comprato insieme in una pazza giornata di shopping.  
Quel ricordo lo rattristò, ma quando gli occhi di Davina si fermarono nei suoi ,il respiro si bloccò e mando in corto circuito il suo cervello.  
Non si sarebbe mai abituato a vederla sorridere così per lui.  
«Kol» chiamò lei aspettando una risposta che non arrivò.  
«Sei qui» continuò ancora, ma quelle parole svanirono così com’erano state sussurrate.  
Chiuse gli occhi, inspirò e lasciò che il cuore si riempisse di amore, felicità e gioia. Iniziò a visualizzare i dettagli del suo viso, gli occhi, le labbra e lentamente aprì gli occhi.  
L’originale fece la stessa cosa, ma qualcuno stava cercando di impedirglielo, poteva sentire il sapore amaro sulla lingua come se stesse stringendo del ferro, ma persistette.  
No, non era la prima volta .  
Credette in se stesso più di quanto avesse mai fatto e sussurrò di amarla e… si sa, non c’è sentimento più forte dell’amore.  
Suo fratello Klaus aveva sempre detto che l’amore ti rende debole, ma… era il contrario.  
 Kol potè affermarlo un attimo dopo quando comparve di fronte alla sua donna.  
Entrambi videro l’altro e, mentre volevano dire tanto furono gli occhi protagonisti di quel momento.  
Kol allungò una mano e Davina timidamente avvicinò la sua a quella di lui.  
Si guardarono, si persero in quell’espressione familiare ed entrambi rimasero sconvolti di leggere la stessa emozione.  
Era impossibile.  
Quel gesto fece accelerare i battiti dei loro cuori e, mentre loro si muovevano in sintonia attorno a loro una luce chiara, luminosa splendeva e quel contatto sembrò reale.  
«Ti riporterò in vita. Te lo prometto» affermò convinta non togliendo lo sguardo dal suo, quando sentì il viso bagnato da una calda lacrima.  
«Lo so. Ho fiducia in te e… e credo in noi» replicò Kol, ma sapeva che lei non poteva sentirlo.  
Quella era la sua punizione, ma non era l’unica.  
Rimasero con le mani alzate, con gli sguardi colmi di amore e promesse che entrambi sapevano un giorno si sarebbero realizzate.  
Kol detestava vederla così abbattuta, il suo viso sciupato per la stanchezza, gli occhi segnati di nero per il sonno perso e lei, Davina era furiosa perché le streghe non volevano aiutarla, ma più che mai con se stessa per non esserci ancora riuscita.  
All’improvviso la loro espressione mutò, apparve un sorriso che era uguale per entrambi e, sicuramente i due avevano avuto lo stesso flashback: Il loro primo incontro.  
Quell’unione, quel legame speciale diede la forza l’uno all’altro, sapevano di non dover mollare.  
Magari Davina non sarebbe riuscita a riportarlo in vita quella sera, ma c’è l’avrebbe fatta e, Kol, forse non sarebbe riuscito a comunicare con lei a parole, ma bastava guardarla per dirle tutto ciò che provava.  
Erano due sopravvissuti e…  proprio quello li avrebbe portati l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.  
Per sempre, stavolta.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Nuovo giorno e nuova storia, ma stavolta il paring è tutto Kolvina.  
Ho iniziato questa raccolta perchè nella mia pagina facebook che condivido con la mia best friend ho aperto questa specie di iniziativa. Ho deciso di fare dei regali sulla coppia, basta che mi mandavano una foto, una frase e io scrivevo per loro.  
Ecco da dove nasce la raccolta e poi, non posso stare troppo tempo senza scrivere su di loro XD  
Spero che vi piaccia e, nel caso in cui voleste potete scrivermi in privato e partecipare anche voi a questa piccola iniziativa.  
Non so che cadenza avrà, ma cercherò di pubblicare qualcosa ogni settimana, sia con foto/ frasi suggerite che con idee mie.  
  
Buona lettura ^_^  
  
Alla prossima,  
Claire  
 


	2. L'amore in un giorno di pioggia

  

   
  
  
  
★  **Iniziativa** : Questa storia partecipa al “Rainy Time” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★  **Numero Parole** : 1.134  
★  **Prompt/Traccia** : 37 - Fuori piove a dirotto. A e B non si muovono da sotto il piumone.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Davina continuava a cercare informazioni su come sconfiggere l’Ombra, un modo per riportare tutti uniti, ma nemmeno interi giorni passati su vecchi libri le avevano dato una qualche risposta.  
Era frustante, ma in compenso poteva avere la compagnia del suo uomo.  
Kol era dello stesso pensiero, anche se dietro la sua felicità c’erano celati la nostalgia, la tristezza e la rabbia per non riuscire ad aiutarli.  
C’è l’avrebbero fatta, ma quando ripensava agli ultimi eventi qualcosa dentro di lui si rompeva.  
   
_“Always and forever” ripeté con un nodo alla gola, ma di quel motto di famiglia non era rimasto altro che parole al vento._  
   
«Dove stai andando?» le domandò la strega dopo averlo visto indossare la giacca; lui era così assorto nei suoi pensieri che non si accorse di nulla.  
«Kol» lo chiamò dolcemente lei e, nel momento in cui le sue labbra pronunciarono il nome, i suoi occhi si accesero di amore.  
«Sto uscendo a fare un giro» rispose troppo di fretta, tanto che la ragazza lo guardò consapevole dell’enorme bugia.  
Davina lo sapeva. Erano passati mesi e, quando il vampiro le rispondeva così, sapeva che avrebbe fatto un veloce giro e che sarebbe rimasto un giorno fuori di casa perché… Si doveva assicurare che la sua famiglia fosse al sicuro. Non potevano stare insieme, ma un’occhiata veloce era loro concessa.  
Lei si alzò lentamente, si avvicinò alla finestra e rimase a fissare il paesaggio mentre piccole goccioline di pioggia bagnavano il vetro. Scuotè la testa, voleva lasciarlo libero ma allo stesso tempo era terrorizzata di farlo.  
«Tonerò».  
«Lo so, lo fai sempre».  
Kol nel frattempo si era avvicinato alla porta, ma quando si girò a guardarla la vide mordersi il labbro. Era un gesto che faceva spesso quando era nervosa o quando pensava o quando voleva ottenere qualcosa. L’originale sorrise perché non aveva bisogno di spiegazioni, conosceva quel gioco.  
«Non farlo» la rimproverò bonariamente lui.  
«Fare cosa?» replicò lei da finta tonta, ma aveva perfettamente capito.  
«Non morderti il labbro» e lei sentì la vittoria in pugno, poco dopo aver sussurrato quel “oh” e aver aperto appena la bocca sorpresa.  
Kol raggiunse Davina in una falcata, prese il mento fra le dita, alzò il viso e quando i loro occhi s’incontrarono, capirono che entrambi sarebbero stati rovinati.  
«Lo sai che mi fai impazzire» mugugnò, prima di assalire le sue labbra, mentre la giovane passò le braccia sulle sue spalle lasciando che le mani s’incastrassero tra i suoi capelli per tirarlo di più a sé.  
   
_“Un giorno di questi questa ragazza mi farà morire” pensò, mentre lasciava andare ogni sensazione e si cullava tra le sue braccia._  
  
«Dopotutto... Non è un male rimane qui se fuori piove a dirotto» disse sorridendo, consapevole che aveva dichiarato guerra.  
Davina non era stata sempre intraprendente, ma quei mesi con lui le avevano insegnato a vivere.  
Kol non riuscì più a trattenersi, così mentre le strappava di dosso il vestito nero che lui stesso le aveva regalato, lei riuscì a sfilargli la giacca e la camicia nera senza mai interrompere il loro bacio.  
«A me piaceva quel vestito» affermò guardandolo torvo, mentre lui si scusava promettendole di ricomprarlo.  
«Piccola, così mi uccidi» gli disse, mentre le sue mani erano sul suo corpo e quelle di lei scendevano a slacciare i pantaloni.  
Lei sogghignò, sapeva che non c’era molto che potesse fare, ma in qualche modo riusciva sempre ad alleviare i suoi problemi.  Quel mattino, era proprio affamata perché non staccò mai le mani dal suo corpo; Kol non era da meno e lentamente lasciò scivolare le mani dietro la schiena per slacciare il reggiseno di pizzo nero.  
. La osservava attentamente , non aveva mai visto quel completino e dentro di sé sorrise.  
Davina voleva conquistarlo non una volta ma sempre. Lui era il suo per sempre.  
La strega lasciò che la sua mente si annebbiasse di emozioni e sensazioni sempre più insistenti, lui scacciò via il senso di colpa e si godettero quello che avevano.  
Stavano ancora giocando e quando lui la adagiò sul letto dolcemente, sapevano che nessuno dei due sarebbe uscito da quella stanza quel giorno.  
«Oh mio Dio!» esclamò la mora, mentre si accasciava sul suo petto, spostando i capelli sudati dall’altra parte in modo che la sua guancia fosse al contatto con la sua pelle.  
«Già. Ci so ancora fare» affermò malizioso e modesto.  
Quello era Kol Mikaelson, un uomo che amava la sua donna e che sapeva come renderla felice, modestamente parlando. Non c’era bisogno che si voltasse a guardarlo perché poteva sentire le sue labbra accennare un sorriso e vedere i suoi occhi lucidi di passione, proprio come i suoi.  
C’erano molti modi per passare un giorno di pioggia e loro ne avevano trovato uno che soddisfacesse entrambi.  
«Non mi farai uscire da sotto questo piumone, vero?» le domandò lei, conoscendo già la risposta.  
«No» e sorrise, prima di girarsi verso di lei e lasciare che i loro nasi si sfiorassero, mentre nelle loro espressioni si riversava tutto l’amore che l’uno provava per l’altro.  
«Sei tu che hai stuzzicato il cane che dormiva» affermò con nonchalance, sapendo bene che era lui che il più delle volte lo faceva.  Davina non perse occasione di ricordarglielo, sapeva tenergli testa. Questa era una delle qualità che Kol amava di lei, la stessa che lo aveva conquistato sin dalla prima volta.  
«Dovrai farmi uscire da qui» lo provocò lei, ma sapeva che non era il giusto modo per convincerlo.  
«Sì, ma non oggi. Questa sarà la nostra giornata. Ho tanto di cui farmi perdonare» disse lasciando che i suoi occhi accarezzassero la sua figura.  
«Non devi Kol. Non sentirti in colpa. Non eri tu quello che mi ha fatto del male e poi…» ma non fece in tempo a finire perché lui le baciò il collo,su e giù prima di raggiungere le sue labbra. Si staccò giusto il tempo di osservare la sua espressione di desiderio, non stava parlando ma sapeva già cosa voleva, così scostò le coperte e riprese a baciarla fino a quando lei non lo fermò e lo costrinse a risalire.  
«Amami» con voce roca chiese, sembrava quasi una supplica nata dalla sua convinzione di non meritare tutto quell’amore.  
«Lasciati amare» rispose, mentre con le mani prese il suo volto e con dolcezza lo baciò per fargli sentire che lo meritava, che non era il mostro che sua madre dipingeva.  
La situazione in pochi minuti si riscaldò e quando quei piccoli contatti non bastarono più, lui la prese e la trascinò su di sé. Davina era a cavalcioni su di lui ed era lei ad avere il controllo, ma qualcosa nell’espressione del vampiro diceva che non sarebbe durato a lungo.  
Così, in attesa del sole in un cielo luminoso e splendente, loro si amavano in un giorno di nuvole e pioggia.  
   
  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buona sera a tutti...   
Beh, sinceramente era da tantissimo, forse anche troppo tempo che non aggiornavo questa raccolta e, quando ho visto questo contest e dopo aver letto i prompt c'era questo che mi saltava in testa. Ehm... avete presente un canguro? Bene... Avevo questa consegna in testa e mi diceva "scrivimi, scrivmi" e beh... subito dopo mi diceva "kolvina, kolvina"....  
Lo so, dopo queste parole vi sembrerò pazza... ma... La scrittura è il mio mondo e... Questo regalo è un pò per tutti noi, culliamoci in questa breve storia dolce e sogniamo ;)  
Alla prossima,  
Claire


	3. Salvato dall'amore

 

 

  
  
  
 

  
   
NOTE  
[_#26promptschallenge_](https://www.facebook.com/hashtag/26promptschallenge)  indetto da [**Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=gs&fref=gs&dti=534054389951425&hc_location=group_dialog) (gruppo facebook)  
Link: <https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?fref=mentions>  
_\- prompt 4/26_ (Scadenza prompt: 28/05/2018)  
  
**[#](https://www.facebook.com/hashtag/vagabondaggio)PRIGIONIA**  
  
1) Stato di segregazione forzata in luogo angusto, con privazione della libertà di movimenti; reclusione.Condizione di isolamento dalla vita sociale della comunità.

    
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

_Kol era ancora a letto nonostante dalla finestra si intravedessero i primi raggi del sole. Era un tipo mattiniero, il più delle volte, ma da quando tra le sue braccia dormiva Davina Clare, per lui era difficile allontanarsi da lei._  
Era tutto il suo mondo.  
«Non dirmi che mi stai di nuovo guardando dormire?» domandò sorridendo la giovane mentre aprendo gli occhi si strinse a lui.  
«Sei bellissima, è impossibile farne a meno» rispose, lasciando piccoli baci sul suo collo.  
«Mi ci potrei davvero abituare a tutto questo»  
«Lo spero, perché non ho intenzione di lasciarti andare, non così tanto facilmente»  
La fece girare, ritrovandosi l’uno nello sguardo dell’altro mentre i loro nasi freddi si sfioravano e gli occhi scintillavano di desiderio.  
Era diventata la loro routine: coccole a letto prima di colazione.  
I baci dapprima lenti e dolci diventarono più esigenti e passionali, le sue mani sfiorarono il suo corpo perfetto mentre lei attorcigliava le braccia dietro il suo collo.   
Non aveva mai osato sperato tanto, avere l’amore, condividere ogni più piccola cosa e goderne ogni giorno.  
Era tutto perfetto.  
O almeno così credeva; quella bolla felice scoppió nel momento in cui il telefono di Kol iniziò a squillare.  
«Ti prego, fallo smettere» lo supplicò, mentre mise le mani sulle orecchie.  
L’originale sì rotoló nel letto, allungò una mano e raggiunse il telefono interrompendo la suoneria.  
Si raddrizzò quando sullo schermo vide comparire “911”, allarmando anche Davina che tirandosi il lenzuolo addosso lo affiancó.   
Aprì il file che gli era stato mandato e trovò sua sorella Freya legata e con alcune ferite sul corpo; poco dopo comparve Vincent con un messaggio sottile quanto pauroso.  
«Se non mi aiuterai, Freya Mikaelson morirà»  
A dir poco chiaro e coinciso.  
«Consegnati a me. Non coinvolgere nessuno, né la tua famiglia, né la tua fidanzatina perché tua sorella...» e spento il video, tirò a muro il telefono che si fracasso in mille pezzi.   
Non era possibile. Si erano ritrovati e persi così tantissime volte che aveva perso il conto, ma adesso... era diverso. Non poteva abbandonarla di nuovo, non quando gli aveva promesso quel per sempre.   
Kol si passò una mano tra i capelli spettinandoli, guardò la sua donna e il suo cuore gli si strinse perché vi leggeva il suo amore e il terrore per ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare.   
Ci provò per alcuni minuti, ma la sua mente gli impediva di andare avanti. Era sua sorella, ci doveva essere un modo, tuttavia quando Davina lo guardò sapeva che in così poco tempo non avrebbe potuto attuare altri piani se non uno.  
«Ti amo più della mia stessa vita. Ti ho promesso il per sempre e sono qui a ribadirlo. Ti prometto che tornerò sempre da te, ma....»  
«Non puoi abbandonare tua sorella»concluse lei, mentre le sue mani tremavano e i suoi occhi esprimevano più di quanto non facevano le parole.  
Si trovò a giocare con i due anelli che portava al dito, li sentiva presenti e pur se la paura la paralizzava si fece forza.  
  
Era quel ricordo che lo faceva respirare, lo teneva in vita e non lo faceva uscire pazzo. Ancora una volta la sua famiglia, in particolare suo fratello l’aveva allontanato dalla donna che amava. Aveva messo lui al primo posto e ne stava pagando le conseguenze. Davina era tutto ciò che riusciva a pensare mentre il suo corpo lentamente smetteva di sentirsi in forza. La fame dilaniava il suo essere, piegato su se stesso in un angolo della sua cella buia sognava il momento in cui l’avrebbe riabbracciata.  
La tortura che gli infliggevano era cento volte peggio di quello che avrebbero fatto a lei o a sua sorella. Davina Clare lo stava salvando ancora una volta pur se lei non lo sapeva; la congrega di streghe, un’antica famiglia che voleva i Mikaelson morti per ciò che Klaus aveva fatto loro se la presero con sua sorella Freya, con lui e chissà chi altri, solo per avere la loro vendetta.  
Non poteva rinunciare tanto facilmente, aveva sopravvissuto per secoli e ce l’avrebbe fatta anche adesso.  
«Nel corso degli anni ho imparato a distinguere le vostre gesta, ma tu sei stato quello più imprevedibile, tuttavia il tuo amore per la giovane strega ti ha fatto abbassare la guardia» affermò Ethereo, uno stregone che facendo ciò stava riscattando la sua famiglia.  
«Sai chi sono, cosa ho fatto e allora... perché compiere un gesto così stupido?» domandò, mentre si avvicinava a lui con sguardo minaccioso.  
«Perché c’è una differenza tra me e tutti i cattivi che vi hanno perseguitato. Persino Mikael non è riuscito a fare ciò che andava fatto. Siete abomini della natura»  
«Se noi non dobbiamo esistere, nemmeno voi allora. Cosa vi rende speciali?»  
Kol rimase a guardarlo, quella domanda riempì la stanza vuota e buia, mentre dalla finestra il sole si stava alzando.  
«Perché vi ho osservato per così tanto tempo che so come fare a sconfiggervi, come torturarvi, come...»  
«Questo non era difficile» affermò prendendolo in giro con l'aria da bullo divertito.  
«Potrai anche conoscerci, sapere chi sono le persone cui teniamo, come affrontarci, ma una cosa ti sfugge... siamo una famiglia e... »  
«Chi ti fa credere che noi non abbiamo un destino in riserbo per tutti voi?»  
E con quella frase lo lasciò, mentre vide piccole linee formarsi sulle sue braccia.  
Era veleno. Qualcosa che resisteva a tutto tranne che al sangue di vampiro, ora iniziava a temere per la sua vita e per tutti quelli che amava.  
Sgranò gli occhi quando sentì il freddo raggiungere le sue vene, sembravano piccole scaglie di vetro che avanzavano fino ad arrivare alla meta: il suo cuore. La stanza insonorizzata gli impediva di gridare, di muoversi, di fare qualsiasi cosa tranne allungare e distendere le gambe. L'aria mancava, non poteva sentire gli uccelli cantare e soprattutto non vedeva il sole, unica nota positiva dal momento che il suo anello solare era stato sicuramente disattivato, al sole si sarebbe ridotto in cenere.  
Ethereo rimase ad osservarlo, vide la paura riempire i suoi occhi, il terrore impossessarsi del suo corpo e la speranza svanire pian piano, si godette ogni più piccolo attimo di quella vittoria.   
Era uno stregone che aveva impiegato anni e anni per attuare il suo piano e nessuno sarebbe riuscito a rovinarlo, nemmeno i Mikaleson e quella piccola streghetta Clare. Aveva pensato a tutto.  
«Ti voglio impartire una lezione di storia, qualcosa che tu e i tuoi fratelli potreste anche solo sognare. Vedi, noi della congrega siamo in vita da molti più anni di voi e ci è stato tramandato…» iniziò la sua storia, solo dopo essersi seduto con le gambe accavallate continuò.  
Era troppo concentrato per rendersi conto che non era da solo.  
  
_“Non posso mollare. Non posso mollare” si ripeteva Kol, mentre le sue mani sfioravano il viso e lui lentamente cercava di trovare ancora quella speranza che vacillava._  
“Pensa a Davina, alla promessa che gli hai fatto” disse a se stesso, ma anche quello risultava difficile, soprattutto quando il tempo era illimitato e il suo corpo cedeva a quel veleno che si avvicinava sempre di più al suo cuore.  
  
Ethereo stava ridendo, ma l’originale non se ne curava e quando in un momento di lucidità si ritrovò l’immagine della donna che amava davanti, sapeva già che fare. Si maledì per non averci pensato prima, ma c’era una cosa a cui lo stregone non aveva pensato.   
Scivolò lentamente sul suolo sterrato, mise una mano sul suo anello e lo toccò tre volte. Ricordava ancora il giorno in cui aveva litigato con Davina perché non voleva che lei creasse quell’incantesimo per lui e la sua famiglia, ma ora, trovandosi sottoterra in uno strano spazio angustio la ringraziò.  
Aveva creato qualcosa che non esisteva e, con l’aiuto delle altre due streghe Mikaelson, aveva dato vita ad un incantesimo talmente forte che sarebbe riuscito a resistere a tutto e non sarebbe stato difficile da rintracciare.  
Kol si maledì per essere stato debole.   
Chiuse gli occhi e aspettò che la sua famiglia andasse a riprenderselo.  
Non potè dire quanto tempo passò, troppo a detta sua, ma nel momento in cui sentì il suo cuore gonfiarsi di speranza e amore, sapeva di non essere solo, la donna che amava e che aveva sposato era là. Non riusciva a spiegarlo, ma lo sapeva.  
Davina Clare entrò nella stanza come una furia, stese con un colpo di dita lo stregone, sciolse l’incantesimo di confinamento e si gettò sulle sue braccia.  
«Tu mi hai promesso che saresti tornato sempre da me, ma a volte dimentichi ciò che ho promesso io» affermò dolcemente, mentre lo aiutò ad alzarsi.  
«Quel giorno ti dissi che ti avrei sempre trovato, che sarei venuta a prenderti anche in capo al mondo e che non ti avrei lasciato andare via un’altra volta»   
Kol sorrise perché lei era lì per lui, perché l’amava nonostante i crimini di cui si era macchiato e perché non aveva mai smesso di lottare per lui.  
«Ti amo piccola»  
«Ti amo anch’io, ma ora dobbiamo andarcene di qui prima che una congrega esaltata ci uccida tutti e… dobbiamo toglierti questo veleno dal corpo»  
La attirò a sé con quelle poche forze che gli erano rimaste e la baciò.  
Fu così che tutta la sua famiglia li trovò.  
Always and forever: un motto che avevano adottato tutti.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buona sera a tutti ^_^  
Eccomi di nuovo qui ad aggiornare questa raccolta, anche se è davvero da tanto che non lo facevo, ma oggi sembra il giorno di aggiorniamo qualche storia.   
Partecipa ad un'altra sfida e... penso che vedrete altre storie partecipanti questa iniziativa e poi... penso che ci bisognano avere nuove storie Kolvina, ci serve per sognare e non lasciarci mai andare.  
E' vero, vorrei scrivere di più su Kol e Davina, ma il tempo, lo studio e il caldo cominciano a pesare, ma ci provo... davvero... proverò a scrivere su di loro ancora e ancora.  
Spero che vi piaccia, l'ho scritto di getto ieri sera, a orari davvero assurdi, ma oggi dovevo assolutamente pubblicarla anche perchè la scadenza era domani quindi.... Dovevo XD  
Grazie a tutti coloro che continuano a seguirmi, a chi mi lascia le recensioni, chi legge solo passando da lettore silenzioso.  
  
PS. Il fatto che Kol e Davina sono sposati è quello che ho preso implicitamente da The Originals 5, quando lui dice a Hope che sua moglie lo attende o qualcosa del genere e quindi... Beh... piccolo Spoiler XD Anche se potrei sbalgiarmi ;)  
  
Alla prossima,  
Claire  
   
   
  
  
 

 


	4. A Tiffany gift

Piccolo spoiler per chi non ha visto The Originals 5 stagione... in quel caso, se volete evitare gli spoiler non leggete. Uomo/Donna avvisata!! XD  
  
 

 

  
  
   
   
 

[Ad Alice,  
alla mia migliore amica  
alla persona che mi ispira sempre  
a colei che è fan dei Kolvina forse più di me.  
A te,   
che non chiedi mai (forse ogni tanto)  
a cui non posso fare a meno di dedicare questa storia.]   
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
_NOTE_  
_La storia è stata scritta per **"Il gioco di Aven"**_  
 Organizzato da [Alessia Lo Curto](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1177057317) e [Audrey Laguardia](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100007081877929),  _indetto in_[Il Raynor’s Hall](https://www.facebook.com/groups/444207135704565/).  
_Il tema era… **Perle**_

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
Marito e moglie.   
Era davvero così, eppure né Kol né Davina riuscivano ancora a crederci. La loro vita era stata una continua lotta e sarebbe continuata ad esserlo, ma in quel momento volevano  godersi ciò che la vita aveva riservato loro.  
Kol era il mattiniero e infatti era già sveglio ma non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalla sua donna, così tutte le mattine rimaneva ad osservarla dormire. Era bellissima si disse, quel commento però non le rendeva giustizia. Lei era… Molto di più.  
Davina aveva lasciato tutto per seguirlo, era stata la cosa più difficile e più facile allo stesso tempo, tuttavia quando rimaneva da sola sentiva quel magone sul cuore, lo stesso che si completava quando il suo maritino sexy le stava intorno. Era viva, stava con l’uomo che amava, si era sposata e non poteva chiedere di più, eppure nei momenti di nostalgia si rendeva conto che nulla era stato come lei aveva sognato.  
Davina aprì appena gli occhi e si accorse che Kol era ancora nel letto con lei, poteva sentire il suo profumo, la sua essenza. Era tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno, anche se talvolta le mancava la sua vecchia vita.  
«Ti prego, non dirmi che mi stai guardando di nuovo dormire» sussurrò lei, mentre si girava per osservarlo. «Non è colpa mia se tu sei la cosa più bella del mondo» esclamò con espressione da ebete, lasciando il resto delle parole ai suoi occhi illuminati di felicità.  
«E tu una volta il vampiro più temuto così» per ripicca ribatté, ma sapeva che Kol Mikaelson non era ciò di cui tutti avevano paura.  
«Sai che questo non avresti dovuto dirlo» e non finì nemmeno la frase che prese a farle il solletico, mentre Davina lo supplicava di fermarsi.  
Sapeva di essere cambiato, di essere l’essere più dolce, romantico; era cambiato per la donna che amava e che aveva sposato, ma non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di rovinare la sua vita o quella della sua famiglia, soprattutto dopo tutto ciò che era costata loro.  
Non voleva alzarsi, ma sapeva che doveva farlo. L’unica consolazione? Era vedere il suo sexy marito davanti lo specchio in perfetta forma fisica, intento a vestirsi. Si mise la vestaglia e lasciò che i suoi pensieri vagassero a ogni tocco, carezza e bacio. Era in estasi con se stessa da non sentire che lui si era avvicinato.  
«Ti piace ciò che stai guardando?» domandò sogghignando, mentre lei sussultò per la sorpresa.  
«Ma se ti vedo ogni giorno» Tentò Davina, ma sapeva che non sarebbe riuscita a evitarlo.  
Era stata colta in fragrante, ma le era difficile staccare gli occhi e le mani dal suo corpo, quanto lo era per Kol. I novelli sposi avevano già ribattezzato ogni stanza della casa, ma no ne avevano mai abbastanza.  
«Eppure, mia cara mogliettina, la tua bocca spalancata e i tuoi occhi languidi che chiedevano di…» ma non finì in tempo che lei si girò e gli tappò la bocca.  
Voleva ribattere, mettersi a discutere per poi finire a fare l’amore, ma quel giorno c’era tutt’altro in programma. Forse quel progetto sarebbe dovuto essere spostato a… Orario da destinarsi.  
Kol sorrise per l’intraprendenza della moglie, ancora dopo anni lo sconvolgeva vedere come fosse cresciuta la sua piccola donna guerriera.  
«Io… devo… devo proprio… andare» affermò tra un bacio e un altro.  
Sapeva che doveva farlo, ma come faceva a resisterle?  
«Sei proprio sicuro che vuoi andare?» chiese lasciando scivolare la vestaglia e le bretelle del pigiama di seta, mentre con gli occhi lo supplicava.  
«Maledizione» e furono le ultime parole che si udirono poco prima che si fiondasse su di lei facendo cadere entrambi sul letto.  
Davina sorrise soddisfatta e attirandolo ancora di più verso di sé iniziò a baciarlo, Kol pensò di riuscire a sviarla con qualche coccola, ma quando Dadina gli passò le mani tra i capelli lui seppe di essere fregato. Rebekah stavolta lo avrebbe ucciso, ma quel pensiero durò meno di un secondo perché davanti al suo corpo ogni cosa perse valore.  
  
  
  
 

                                                                     ******

  
  
   
«Ma dove diavolo eri finito Kol? E più di…» iniziò  irratata Rebekah, mentre lui calò gli occhi a terra per nascondere il senso di colpa.  
«È quello… Che cos’è?» domandò, indicando il suo collo.  
L’originale di grande fama arrossì, per la prima volta la sorella era riuscita a metterlo in imbarazzo.  
«È stato…» ma non riuscì a completare la frase che Rebekah a passo vampiresco le si avvicinò e iniziò a spostare la maglia in cerca di altri segni.  
«E’ inquietante! Non c’è l’hai una vita tua ?» e dopo quelle parole Kol si pentì subito, passò gli occhi sul viso di lei chiedendo scusa.  
«Stamattina sono stato… Trattenuto»  
«Immagino che ora fare sesso con tua moglie può essere definito così» replicò sorridendo, mentre lo tirò a sé e a braccetto entrarono nel negozio.  
Avevano girato cinque negozi e ancora nessuno di essi avevo convinto l’originale.  
«Mi hai fatto precipitare qui, ti sei presentato con un enorme ritardo, e ringrazia che non sono venuta a casa tua e ora… Mi fai fare la trottola tra un negozio e un altro? Decidi, maledizione!» esclamò irritata la bionda.  
Lui riuscì a comprendere subito il filone dei suoi pensieri e cercò di deviare l’attenzione della sorella alla sua vita sentimentale distrutta.  
«Tra noi tutti, siamo quelli messi meglio» disse convinto, ma lei non gli credette.  
«Elijah ha perso tutto e ora sta cercando di fare il possibile per recuperare la sua famiglia e Klaus… Lui era già perso in partenza, ma ora tra Hope, la morte di Haley e una certa biondina… l’abbiamo perso del tutto» Rebelah sorrise, una soddisfazione averle strappato un sorriso vero.  
«E poi… Se io sono riuscito a trovare l’amore e a sposarmi c’è una possibilità per tutti» affermò alzando le sopracciglia e accennando un sorriso sghembo.   
«Touche»  
Erano così presi dal momento da non accorgersi che si erano fermati davanti all’unico posto in cui Kol Mikaelson poteva trovare ciò che desiderava.  
«Ci siamo» rivelò felice e con gli occhi lucidi, mentre la sorella sospirò consapevole che quella “sofferenza” sarebbe finita presto.  
   
 

  
                                                                       *******

  
  
   
Era impossibile e questo lo sapeva, ma se Kol Mikaleson voleva una cosa allora l’avrebbe avuta.  
Le parole della commessa gli vorticavano nella mente ed era incredulo nel constatare quanto un anello al dito, in particolare una fede, poteva attirare le donne. Allo stesso tempo non potè dimenticare l’occhiataccia che l’anziana signora gli aveva lanciato quando lo aveva visto con Rebekah che chiaramente non portava nessuna fede. Tutto sorridente entrò in casa, facendo attenzione a nascondere quel piccolo oggetto mentre con gli occhi cercava la moglie.  
«Lei ti ha stregato» gli disse la sorella quel giorno, mentre lui sogghignava come un ebete al solo pensiero di Davina.  
Avrebbe potuto passare altri mille anni in solitudine purchè  Davina Clare fosse rimasta ad aspettarlo. Aveva appena sorpassato l’ingresso quando una bellissima mora con i capelli appena raccolti in un chignon morbido lo accolse con un sorriso smagliante.  
«Anche noi abbiamo un attaccapanni»rivelò, rimproverandolo per il suo disordine.  
«Mi è stato detto che se lo lascio a terra domani ne spunteranno due» affermò sarcasticamente, la scusa più banale del solito ma quando alzò gli occhi ne suoi vide una cerca esasperazione.  
Borbottando qualcosa, l’originale si protese verso la giacca e svogliatamente la prese e la sistemò sull’attaccapanni, mentre una Davina Clare tutta contenta si dirigeva in cucina.  
«Ma io ora dovrei essere ricompensato» sostenne Kol mentre con passo vampiresco la raggiunse cingendole la vita.  
«Per fare ciò che dovresti?»  
«Sì»  
«Tu sei….»  
«Affascinante, bello da togliere il fiato, il miglior marito…»  
«Molto modesto» buffamente replicò, ma lasciò correre perché sapeva che non ne sarebbe più uscita.  
Stava per aggiungere qualcosa quando le loro labbra si incontrarono. Fu un bacio dolce e intimo fino a quando non si trasformò in voglia e desiderio. Kol iniziò a baciarle il collo, raggiunse il lobo mordicchiandolo poco prima di colmare il tutto in un dolcissimo abbraccio. Davina stava per allontanarsi quando ci ripensò e attorcigliando le sue mani intorno al suo collo lo attirò ancora di più a sè.   
Era tutto quello che aveva sempre voluto. Le sue dita sfiorarono le braccia, le mani cercarono un contatto con la pelle e lei si perse nei suoi occhi.  
«Se continui così salteremo la cena» affermò in un attimo di lucidità che durò meno di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
«Sì, sì … come se non fosse mai successo» gli ricordò senza neppure staccarsi.  
Gli occhi di Kol fremevano per farla sua, mentre Davina si perdeva di nuovo il lui lasciando che le sue mani vagassero tra i suoi capelli.  
«Sei impossibile Kol MIkaelson» lo rimproverò ridendo sotto i baffi mentre lui alzando gli occhi verso di lei inarcò le sopracciglia pronto a ribattere, ma cambiò idea e la prese tra le sue braccia prima di divorare le sue labbra. Credeva di aver vinto, ma sapevano entrambi che erano in parità.  
  
  
 

  
********

  
  
  
  
Una cena che attendeva solo loro, ma per qualche strano motivo era la stessa che quella sera si era raffreddata, evento che succedeva talmente raramente che talvolta si ritrovavano a dover mangiare gli avanzi. Seppure a malincuore Kol dovette staccarsi da Davina, ma avvenne tutto così velocemente che lei non se ne accorse nemmeno.  
L’originale mise tra le sue mani un piccolo pacchettino azzurro con il fiocco bianco e il marchio Tiffany. La strega strabuzzò gli occhi, sapeva quando fossero costose le cose con quel marchio e ancora non riuscita a credere che lui fosse così ricco da potersi permettere ciò che lei non avrebbe mai pensato di avere, come la casa in cui abitavano, i vestiti e ogni altra cosa che li circondava. Ma in realtà poco importava, la verità era che non era mai stata amata quanto l’amava Kol; questo amore era la ricchezza più grande.  
«È per me?»domandò timida con le guance rosse e la voglia di scartarlo.  
«No, è per l’amante, ma volevo farlo vedere a mia moglie per chiederle se secondo lei potesse piacerle»ribattè, mentre ricevette un’occhiataccia e due sberle sul braccio.  
«Sai sempre rovinare un momento romantico», ma quell’esclamazione durò davvero pochi attimi perché quando Davina l’ebbe aperto rimase senza parole.  
Era perfetto. Kol aveva scelto per lei un bellissimo bracciale di perle con al centro due piccoli cerchi in oro bianco con piccoli diamanti. Un regalo  non richiesto, ma molto, molto apprezzato.  
«Perché?» insospettita chiese, conoscendo benissimo il marito.  
«Perché cosa?»  
«Cosa hai combinato stavolta? Che incantesimo devo preparare?»  
Voleva rispondere con altro sarcasmo, ma per una volta le risparmiò quello e decise di confessare ancora una volta il suo amore.  
«Perche sei mia, perché hai deciso di amare un essere come me, bello ma scontroso e perché.... nonostante tutto continui a starmi accanto, a scegliermi e a volermi tutti i giorni e... perché so quanto tutto questo ti è costato» confessò con sguardo basso e imbarazzato, mentre lei aveva gli occhi lucidi e rimase a fissarlo con dolcezza.  
Davina non poté non pensare a Marcel e a Josh, soprattutto quest’ultimo che non vedeva da troppo tempo. Si erano sentiti quasi ogni giorno, ma era più un rincorrersi che un sentirsi. Si rattristò sapendo che la loro vita insieme li aveva privati entrambi di una famiglia, ma sapeva anche che ormai erano l’uno la famiglia  dell’altro.  
Come poteva ringraziarlo? Esisteva solo un modo e quando Kol intuì i suoi pensieri si fece trovare pronto. Davina gli buttò le braccia al collo e con le sue gambe gli cinse la vita, mentre le mani di lui la strinsero a sè.  
«È perfetto!»  
Era tutto ciò che riuscì a dire prima che il vampiro catturasse la sua bocca.  
Lasciò che lei si prendesse tutto il tempo per assaporare le sue labbra. Si amavano e lo facevano con calma e nel modo in cui preferivano: facendo l’amore.  
«Io non ho rinunciato a niente, la mia vita non era completa ma ora lo è. Tu sei tutto quello che aspettavo e ciò che desideravo, anche se non lo avrei mai ammesso. Potrò essermi allontanata, ma la verità è che solo ora mi sento vicina a me stessa più di quanto non lo fossi prima. Mi hai ridato la vita che mi era stata tolta. Tu, Kol Mikaelson sei e sarai sempre la cosa più bella».  
Sussurrò quelle parole mentre la sua testa poggiava sul suo petto nudo e lui le accarezzava i capelli.   
Erano felici.  
E poco prima di chiudere gli occhi, quasi contemporaneamente a fior di labbra si sussurrarono un ti amo carico di amore.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buona sera  ^_^  
Lo so, è da tantissimo che non aggiorno, ma l'università, il ritorno a casa e altre milel cos emi stanno togliendo la forza dit  tto.... ma dopo vari tentativi falliti eccomi finalmente qui.  
Direi che questa storia è riuscita a sopravvivere a tutto, Scherzo XD  
Spero di non aver fatto un disastro sia perchè è un regalo, ma anche perhcè ci tengo.... l'ho scritta di getto un giorno alla stazione e... ora che la rileggo ammetto che me ne sono innamorata di nuovo.  
Questa è stata scritta per un contest che è finito troppo presto, ma io pur se fuori tempo volevo pubblicarla lo stessoXD L'idea per la storia è partita da lì, poi è finita che è diventata un regalo e adesso... Beh, spero che vi sia piaciuta, sopratutto a te "mia pazza migliora amica".  
Ci vedremo presto.... perchè *shh, forse ne ho scritta un'altra*  
Baci,  
Claire  
  
PS: Per la curiosità di vedere il bracciale che Kol regala a Davina: <http://i65.tinypic.com/14t31hj.jpg>  
 


End file.
